Just Friends
by Punk Rock Emo Princess
Summary: That sounded like you just said you'd kiss me.


**Just Friends**

_"That sounded like you just said you'd kiss me."_

**I don't own HM, or the song "I Kissed A Girl". That's by Katy Perry.**

**Loliver. Yeah, just read, you'll get it. **

_*_

**October 7, 2009: **_I updated and edited this quite a bit from the original I put up over a year ago. It might be worth taking a look at, if anyone's interested._

*

The music is pounding in my ears, the lights are dancing in front of my eyes. I can barely make out You and Miley dancing somewhere in front of me. I reach out for one of you guys. I need one of you.

My hand finds safety in Yours. You grin at me, and pull me closer to You. We sway together to the music, Your hands on my hip, my head resting against Your chest.

But even if it looks like it's something, it doesn't mean anything.

Because all we are is friends.

I can tell by the way you stare at the other girls around us, even Miley. You don't look at me like that. I'm me, just the friend.

I shouldn't be jealous. I really shouldn't. All we are, all we ever will be is friends. Friends don't get jealous over something so simple.

But I do.

And I can't help it. You're no where near perfect, You should know that by now, I insult You enough about it, but I could careless whether You're perfect or not. You're just You, and that's enough for me. More than enough, cuz otherwise I wouldn't be thinking this; that I like You.

Because I do. I really, really do.

You never even notice, and as we dance now, I know the last thing on Your mind is how close we're standing, or how I've been holding my breath this whole dance, or the way my heart is pounding so hard against my chest I think I just might have a heart attack right here on the dance floor.

But, you know, in a good way. Kind of, if that's possible.

No, You don't notice any of that.

I glance up, looking for Miley. I need something to distract myself from You. She's gone, off doing what, I don't know, but she's not here anymore. Not here for me.

I close my eyes, and try not to look up at You anymore. I don't want to think about Your hands on my hips, and how great they feel there, and how I don't want to stop dancing, because you'll let go, or any of that. I just want to listen to the music, or otherwise I'll say or do something stupid that'll we'll both regret.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it"_

I can't help but open my eyes when the song plays, or look up at You, because all I can think is "Who've you kissed?"

You grin down at me with that goofy look on your face, like you know what I'm thinking, and pull me closer to You.

"I've kissed a girl before," You whisper in my ear, teasing me, saying exactly what I don't want to hear.

But I pretend that your breath on the back of my neck doesn't sends shivers down my back, or that what You just said doesn't kill me on the inside, because I don't want to hear about some girl that's stolen Your heart and now broken mine. Instead I smile up at You, and say "I haven't, but you're close enough."

I wait for You to see the insult in my comment, because that's all I could manage to say, something stupid like that. I can't even manage to sound jealous of what You say, even though I am. Still, I wait for You to notice, but You don't. Instead You raise an eyebrow at me, and say,

"That sounded like you just said you'd kiss me."

The smile disappears from my face. That wasn't what I'd meant, even if I wanted to, that wasn't what I'd meant. And now You know, because I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"No-" I can hardly say, but You laugh.

"I was joking, Lil. I know you wouldn't."

Right.

I nod slowly. "Of course," I mumble.

"You have no reason to," You continue.

I nod without thinking. I don't want to hear it; how we're just friends. I already know.

"You deserve some one so much better than me," You say.

"No I don't!" I can't help myself. I don't mean to, I just say it.

You give me a puzzled look. "What?"

I look down, I can't take this. "Nothing." My heart seems to be in over drive, I can hardly hear myself.

But I hear You fine.

"Lilly-"

"It was nothing," I try pulling away from You, but You pull me right back.

"Lilly," You say my name softly, staring at me. I shift my feet uncomfortably. This wasn't suppose to happen. You weren't suppose to know. We weren't meant to be more than just friends, and I just ruined it because I couldn't keep my stupid big mouth shut.

I try pulling away from You again, but You don't let go of my hands. I try looking away, willing You to look somewhere else other than me, but You don't look away.

I sigh, knowing You wouldn't let me go unless I just spit it out. "Oliver, I-"

But for some reason, You already know what I'm going to say. And it doesn't matter that we're just friends, or that's all we're ever suppose to be. That rules been thrown right out the window.

Because right there on the dance floor;

You kiss me.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"_

"I kissed a girl," You tell me. "And I liked it."

_*_

_hahaha. Lame._

_Got the idea from something that happened to me at my homecoming dance awhile ago 8/ Of course my experience wasn't as 'happily ever after' as this._

_First Loliver from Lilly's POV for me. yay._

**PunkRockEmoPrincess7/StillStanding**


End file.
